


Cleaning Your P-90

by Debi_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a scene at the beginning of Revelations.  Jack is in the armory keeping busy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning Your P-90

**Author's Note:**

> Reference to Meridian and Daniel’s loss. HANKY WARNING!! Also, I’ve never handled a P-90 so this is based on weapons that I have experience with.

CLEANING YOUR P-90

PARTS

Oil the cloth. Disassemble weapon. Wipe the individual pieces with cloth. Rub firmly to get the dried mud off the metal and plastic.

It was bound to happen sooner or later. It was just the way he was.

STOCK

Clean the dirt out of the notches. Feel for the grit with your fingers. Scrape if necessary to remove debris.

He never listened; he never paid attention to me. I warned him over and over again.

TRIGGER 

Wipe down trigger guard thoroughly. Pop the trigger in. Be sure its seated right.

I tried to protect him, but it was never enough. He always had to do dangerous things without regard for his own safety.

CARRIER

Slide the trigger guard into its place in the carrier, listen for the click.

He was the best of us. He was the bravest of us all. 

SIGHT

Attach it to stock. Adjust for windage, be sure it's level, tighten screws.

He threw his life away on a planet full of worthless people. Then they tried to blame it on him. Bastards! May they rot in fucking hell.

BARREL

Run cleaning rod with oiled pad through barrel to remove gunpowder residue and dirt. Seat it properly in the stock. Screw it in tightly. 

It’s over now. He’s gone, and I have nothing to show for another friend’s life lost.

MAGAZINE

Inspect for proper loading of ammunition. Insure it slides in easily. Snap into place securely.

There’s a large hole in my soul. I won’t do it again. I can’t stand anymore grief. 

COMPLETE

Wipe a thin film of oil over the weapon to protect it from dampness.

I can’t touch you anymore, Danny. I miss you so much.


End file.
